The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a strengthened insulative housing for receiving a high density of terminals.
Signal transmissions between electronic devices, such as computers, becomes increasingly frequent and only connectors with high density terminals can meet this requirement. However, the more terminals an insulative housing retains, the more stress the housing must sustain. Thus, inner wall of terminal passageway is likely to become damaged when the terminal is inserted therein. The insulative housing of the connector is usually made through injection molding process to form a unitary member. When the height of the connector increases, an enlarged mold for the housing is required. However, such mold commonly impedes the free flow of molten plastic thereby adversely affecting the strength of passageways thereby imposing a certain limit to the pitch of terminals received in the passageways.
Furthermore, the high density of terminals of the connector and the large amount of information transmitted therethrough require that the connector must have excellent shielding capabilities against exterior interference noises and interior cross talk between the terminals. However, conventional connectors cannot satisfy the above-mentioned conditions. Therefore, a connector directed toward eliminating these problems is required.